The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet supplied from a sheet roll.
Among conventional image forming apparatus of this type, there are thermal transfer printing machines which print by heating a ribbon impregnated with a color agent. Generally small-sized, low-priced, noise-free, and capable of printing on ordinary paper, these printing machines have recently been used for computers, recorders for the output of word processors, and copying apparatuses.
Further, a sheet roll might be used as a sheet, to have an image printed on it in thermal transfer printing machines. However, in this case, it is considered that the sheet roll is contained in the housing of the machine, so a space for the sheet roll must be formed in the machine. Therefore, the machine must be increased in size, and the housing must be opened when mounting or exchanging the sheet roll, which is time consuming.